One Third Found Again
by golferbabe
Summary: Nina Miller and Eddie Miller, twins that have known each other since birth. Jerome Clarke, rebellious, mischievous prankster residing in Anubis House, an only child. But is he really...?- HoAMR
1. Arrival

**Look! I'm here! So, Happy Late Holidays! Sorry for the hiatus that I gave no warning about! I feel super bad about it. If you have any ideas on a different name for this, PM me! If you're a guest, just comment!**

* * *

Nina's POV

"Mom! Eddie! Oh, my gosh, we got in!"

"Really! Oh, that's great you two!" Mom exclaimed. Wait, backtrack. My twin brother and I applied for a scholarship to Ra Amun Boarding School. It's known to be the most pretentious, wait, no: prestigious school in Britain.

"You opened my mail?" Eddie questioned.

"Well, technically, it's Mom's. To the parents or guardian of." I sassed.

"Oh, shut up." Yeah, we get along well. No, seriously, we do.

Ok, fast-foward.

* * *

"Oh, wow!" I shouted.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The cab driver asked.

"Word of advice: Mr. Sweet can be totally cool, at times, even if you're on his bad side. I came here, too." She said.

"Good to know, thanks!" I said.

"I'm only a part-time cab driver, everyone asks that; I know you're thinking it."

"Guilty!, I giggled," Eddie, wake up!" I shook him.

"Ugh." I just laughed at his response.

"That'll be 23 pounds." The cabbie said.

"Uh-huh, here you go." I said while giving her a little extra. She's been really nice."

* * *

"Oh, sorry!" A brunette boy said.

"No, it's okay! I bumped into you! Oh, gosh Eddie, stop laughing!"

"Patricia!" The brunette boy yelled at the same time, "it's not funny!"

"Yes it is, Fabes."

"You look like a tomato!" two brunette and auburn haired girls said.

"Oh, stop guys! I'm Fabian, this is Patricia and Joy."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Nina, this is... Eddie, my brother." Oh, gosh, he's already getting girls' numbers.

"Oh, are you two twins?" Joy asked.

"Yup." Eddie answered, as he walked back over to us.

"Well, since classes are over, I can show you to your house, if you want." Fabian proposed.

"Sure, dude. We're in uh.." Eddie trailed off.

"Anubis!" I said.

"Oh, this way! We're in the same house!"

"Ugh, bloody hell, let's _go!" _Patriciaexclaimed as she walked away.

"Off we go!" Joy giggled

* * *

**You'll understand the meaning of the title soon, if the summary wasn't clear. Knowing me, it probably wasn't. Reminder: if you have another** **idea for a title or** **summary, please PM or comment.**


	2. Does He Seem Familiar?

**So... apparently, my brother's birthday in January 4. Of course, I knew that on the FIRST, then I kinda forgot... I STARTED SCHOOL AGAIN TODAY! Fuuunnnn (so sarcastic) OK, when I say "black guy," keep in mind: that is NOT racist. MY dad is black, and from Costa Rica, which is NOT in Africa. So Alfie may not be Africian- British.**

* * *

Nina's POV

Fabian, Joy, and Patricia showed us parts of the campus on the way to Anubis House, well Patricia was five minutes ahead of us, and Joy and Eddie were on their phones. So, actually, Fabian was just showing me around campus.

"JEROME! ALFIE! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" We heard Patricia yell. Eddie raised his head.

"Well, we're here." Fabian chuckled. I smiled up at him, while Patricia continued to yell.

"Ugh, I'll get them to stop. Jerome?" Joy said. A guy with bushy hair, who looked oddly familiar, opened the door wide.

"Yeah, Joys?" He asked

"Thanks!"

"For wha-oh..."

"Dang it, Jerome!" A black guy, who must be Alfie, said. As I looked back from Alfie to Jerome, I noticed he was gone. I never got a good look at him, considering he was facing Joy most of the time.

"Hello! I'm Trudy, the house mother! Are you Nina and Eddie Miller?" A short lady announced, walking out of a room, probably the laundry room,since there are a few baskets lined up outside the door.

"Uh, yeah." Eddie replied.

"OK! Eddie, you're rooming with Fabian, follow him. Nina, you're rooming with Amber, follow me!"

* * *

"So, this is your room, sorry I can't give you and your brother a tour, right now!"

"Oh, it's OK, Trudy. Thank you!" I said.

"Your welcome, sweetie!" All of a sudden, the door flung open.

"Ah! I have a roomie! Yay!" A bubbly blonde squealed. Woah.

"Hi, I'm Nina." I said.

"Amber! Do you like One Direction? I heard The Biebs is retiring, like, what!" Amber, I guess, rushed.

"Uh, well I'm more of an Ed Sheeran and Lana Del Ray kind of girl. But, I guess More Than This and Little Things are cool." I replied.

"Oh, yay! Well, the music video for Best Song Ever was amaZAYN! See what I did there, haha!" She babbled, while I tuned her out for the next hour, while unpacking.

* * *

"Well, Ambs, I should go talk to my brother, now."

"Ok!...Neens!" I walked downstairs, and into the room I saw Fabian gesture to a while ago.

"Hey, Eddie!" I said, jumping onto his bed.

"Hello, Nina. I've been expecting you." He replied mysteriously.

"Mhm, sure. You have been quite the talker today, haven't you?" I joked.

"It's jet lag." He said.

"I'm going to take a nap. Bye, Eddie." I declared.

"Bye." He said lazily.

* * *

I woke up around two in the afternoon, brushed my hair, set up a camera, and went to get Eddie. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention Eddie and I have Youtube channels. I turned on the camera, and got it in focuse.

"You see what happens when you don't have anyone to be behind the camera?" I asked.

"It's Q & A Day! Yay!"

"Don't rhyme, Nina."

"Why not?"

"Anyway!"- "You never answer- "Nope, don't care." Eddie interrupted.

"So," Eddie began " Tayloreo asked: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?! YOUVE BEEN GONE 4 2 DAYS!"

"England. We started boarding school. It took a few days to pack and everything. Hey, this is our first video in England!" I answered.

"Scrap book moment right here!" Eddie joked. We continued to answer questions on each other's Tumblrs. Once we finished editing and uploading, Trudy called us down for dinner. Well, supper. We took seats at the table, on either side of Fabian. We both became fast friends with him. After introducing ourselves, meeting the house members, and eating, I pulled Eddie to his room.

All throughout dinner, I stole glances at Jerome. I feel like I've seen him before, and heard that last name: Clarke.

"Does Jerome seem familiar to you?" I asked Eddie.

"Well, we saw him this morning." Eddie said.

"Seriously, Eddie." I urged.

"Well, yeah. From our childhood, I guess. I can't place my finger on the memories,though."

"Yeah, same, it's so weird." I groaned.

"Let's kill some time. GTAFive?" Eddie proposed.

"Sure, why not!" I answered.

* * *

**So, I'm going to use the Pretty Little Liars characters, but it will not be a cross over. I don't know if Tayloreo is an account already on Tumblr, I made it up just now.**

**Ok, I was on Wattpad, reading a story, and apparently you can drive from Chicago to London... yeah, I'm pretty sure there's an ocean in the way**


	3. First Day of School

Nina's POV

Uggghhhhhhhhhh! Oh, sorry. Eddie and I have to start school today, Victor's orders. Damn, oh, well. At least no one has to wear uniforms for the first week of school. I'm eating breakfast with the rest of the house, now. Amber's still not down, yet! How long does that girl take? Ok, what the hell? Joy keeps looking at me and glaring! Maybe they're talking about me? No, Patricia keeps looking at Joy, confused whenever she stops her sentences to glare at me.

"Trixie, Joy, leggo!" says a familiar voice, Alfie I think. Patricia and Joy immediately stand, slinging their bags onto a shoulder. The British groaned, even Amber, who came in when Alfie called to the two girls.

"What?" Eddie questioned.

"Those four, Alfie, Patricia, Joy, and Jerome. Together, they are no good." Amber said.

"Why...?" Eddie trailed off. We all stood, mimicking the actions of Joy and Patricia, leaving the house.

"Yeah. You kind of hove to be a bit more specific, Amber." Mara said.

"They are the pranking group. Alfie plans distractions; Joy enacts them. Together, Patricia and Jerome plan the prank. Then, the boys contact their 'guys' and Patricia does the prank."  
"Complex." Amber comments, smiling at her use of "big words."

"Sounds more like a military force than high school." I comment.

"High school? You mean secondary?" Amber asks. Eddie goes on talking about elementary, middle, and high school. ( I did write, like, a paragraph about it, but I lost it. Stupid phone) Woah. This place must have been a castle. Damn. Eddie and I separated from the group, saying we need to go to Mr. Sweet's office. Mr. Sweet is our dad's brother. Even when my dad left when Eddie and I were three-I think three, that's what my mom told me- we kept in contact with his family because they're our family, too.

"Come in!" We entered the large, maroon and wood office.

"Hi, Uncle Eric!"

"Oh! Hello, Catalina, Edison!" Ugh, yes. "Nina" is a nickname for Catalina. I like Nina better than Lina.

"Eddie, Nina." Eddie corrected.

"Yes, yes sorry!" Our uncle then proceeded to tell us school procedures, gave us our schedules- which were the same, sad- and directions to our homeroom.

"Now, Fabian Rutter is in all your classes. Now, you are already late-excused- of course. I teach third period chemistry, which you two have."

"Well, I guess we'll see you in a couple of hours, then." Eddie said.

"Alright, thanks." I said, as we left to first period.

* * *

"Oh. My. God!" A girl screeched as we entered the classroom. First period English with Mrs. Johnson. **(I'm not using HOA teachers beside Mr. Sweet) **

"Alisa, do not be so loud," the teacher scolded. Alisa was wearing a shirt with two girls on it. One, Spencer, had a terrified expression on her face as the other,me, was side-hugging Spencer with a smile on her face. The picture was anime/ cartoon-ish so my smile stretched almost across my face; the top of it was a straight line. The shirt advertised my joint Youtube account with my best friend, Spencer.

I smiled and waved at the fan, just as the teacher called us out.

"You two must be Catalina and Edison Miller."

"Oh, uh, we go by Nina and Edison."

"OK, well, do you mind telling us one thing about yourselves?"

"We have Youtube accounts." Eddie said.

"I know!" Alisa squealed, excitedly.

"Why don't each of you show us a video, it is only the first day!" Cool teacher. She unlocked Youtube on her computer, allowing me to put on my video. I chose a video I did with Spencer. Would You Rather or Dare.

"K, Nina?"

"Dare!"

"Uhmmm, Megan, with like a trillion x's after her name, says to sing a part of Defying Gravity." Internet Nina started singing.

"... I think I'll try defying gravity..."

After my video, Eddie played one of him and Toby playing Grand Theft Auto V together. It consisted of a lot of yelling and a part when I yelled at them to shut up.

"Thank you! Now, for the next sixteen minutes of class, you can converse with your classmates." Mrs. Johnson said.

"I didn't know you guys are, like, totes famous!" Amber squealed. Totes?

"Or sing!" Mara complemented. I saw Joy stand up and head over to another group of people.

"Anyway, Joy, Patricia, Alfie, and I need another person to help us... with our prank." Jerome said. Gosh, I feel like I've seen someone with a messy blonde bush of hair before. Well, I probably have, there's a lot of people who went to my school in America.

"I'll do it." Eddie volunteered.

"Great." Jerome grinned. So, basically the whole day went like that. Eddie and I introduced ourselves, the teacher let us talk for the whole period, and then we went to our next class. At lunch, Mara explained that the classes contain three whole houses in no particual order. So, every class you had, all the members of your house and two other houses would be there. There are twelve houses for each grade. So every one in the age range of 11-12, 12-13, and continuing to 18 had a section of twelve houses on campus.

* * *

**900 words. Without this Author's note, this chapter in 900 words. I feel acomplished. I really suck at this story, tbh. Like, when Nina and Eddie find out about Jerome, what happens? Idk, I'll just throw random shit into this story until I have enough chapters to finish. This could seriously be three chapters long, so I'm adding in Joy/ Nina/ Fabian drama.**


	4. Nightmare

**Upon request of a person named Guest via private message I shall write this chapter in flashbacks. This will serve purpose to Nina's and Eddie's life in California. Ok, you had to read that in a Medieval announcer's voice. In response to an ACTUAL guest: WHERE THE EFF DID I PUT ADULT THEMES?! OH, and I can't cool it on the cuss words because... that's me! But, I have a feeling there will be Adult Themes, so if you don't want to read that, don't read this fic. I'm not writing for the fame, I'm writing for the fun.**

* * *

Nina's Pov

I walked out of the bathroom in comfy-er clothes ready to watch a billion episodes of "Heroes." Like seriously... I paused it last night just when Mohinder held the gun up to Sylar's head. DOES HE KILL HIM?!***(you know what, I think that's an adult theme)**I guess I won't find out because Amber pulled me down to the living room saying we're going to watch more of my "totes funny vids."

So now, Anubis house is watching one of my Behind the Scenes video of a Mail Time.

_"Focusss... focussssss... Gosh darn it, why won't the camera focus!" Alison yelled._

_"Ali...shh." Spencer replied._

_"It's focused!" Alison yelled!_

_"Ah! Oh, crap!" I, Nina, slid into the room, nudging the camera with my shoulder._

_"You. Un. Focused. IT!" Alison seethed._

_"Oh my god," Emily groaned, "I'm so fudging hungry." The video footage turned black for an instant, then came back where the six of us were on the couch._

_"Well, hello...uh..ummm...shiiiiiiiz." I failed._

_"Ok... wait what do I usually do for intros? Can I call them Pringles? Or White Cheddar Cheese Its?" I questioned._

_"Hai everybody wasting their time on the internet when they could be doing some proactive like tennis or something.. yeah that sounds right." I said. _The video went on like that, until it finally ended.

_What's in my Mouth Challenge. Godddd, I'm scared._

_"Open wide. Wider... wider!" Noel ordered. Jeez, my mouth can't stretch that much! Ow, my mouth hurts. I wish I could see through this blind fold._

_"Ewww, is that butter?!" I screeched. He just shoved a stick of butter in my mouth!_

_"Yeah. Ok, what brand?" Seriously... brand?! I smacked my lips and it came together._

_"Lightly salted Land o' Lakes." I stated._

_"Yes.." Noel said, surprised._

_"Really?! Oh, gosh, I'm fat!" I laughed._

_"Ok, next one!" Noel said. I gnawed on something hard and bumpy. OW. My tongue poked something pointy and jagged!  
_

_"Is this a... crustacean of some sort?" I questioned._

_"Uh.. sure?" Noel replied uneasily. Oh, does he not know what a crustacean is?_

_"A LOBSTER!" I shouted._

_"Yup!"_

* * *

We watched a few more videos until dinner. Or should I say supper? Fabian sat at the head of the table. I sat to the right of him, Amber next to me, Eddie straight across, next to Fabian. The house was filled with conversations and laughter. I'll defiantly love this place.

* * *

10: 27 p.m. was when I finally drifted to sleep while scrolling through Tumblr. My sleep- usually infested of dreams of whatever I just saw on Tumblr- was attacked by a nightmare. One so real, so scary- the emotion, the screaming, the crying, the heart break etched onto my mother's face.

_I woke from my nightmare, scared and worried. My night light was turned off, causing me to be alone and frightened. I scurried off my bed, and into my brothers' room._

_"Ed? Jerry?" I whispered, choking back a sob. Immediately, both boys woke up and enveloped me in a hug. I sobbed into their embrace. They each took a hold of one of my hands. Eddie climbed into the lower bunk, pressing his back to the wall. I followed him, and Jerry followed me. We were squeezed into a tight embrace and I felt safe. Even while we were all four, they were extremely protective of me. Ushering me out of the room if daddy was there, they said they loved me, they'll be back soon. They were always back, but not always soon. It scared me that I didn't know what was happening; why they didn't want me near daddy. But I trust them._

_We heard shouts and wails from underneath us. The voices grew as they neared the room._

_"J-john! Please, please don't do this!" Mommy wailed. Daddy threw open Jerry's draw, stuffing his belongings into a small bag._

_"Oh, Jer," she said, rhyming Jerry's nickname with 'chair'," come here, baby." She sobbed. Jerry folded into her embrace._

_"It'll be okay, hun. I will get you back!" Mommy said._

_"What you talk about, Mommy?" Jerry asked, eyes filling with tears._

_"Your going to be away for a wh-ah!" She screeched as Daddy pulled her up by her hair. I whimpered at her obvious pain. Ed turned me around, away from the scene, cradling me to his chest._

_"It okay, I love you." He murmured._

_"No!" Mommy wailed. "No, John please. Please! Don't take away my baby!" I turned to see Daddy, a suitcase in hand, Jerry in the other. He dropped the suitcase and raised his hand. As it came down, Ed pulled my face away; back into his chest. Just as that happened, I hard "SMACK" was heard, and the crumpling of a body. Moments later, a door slammed and car sped away._

_"It's okay, babies. Jerry and Daddy will be back soon, don't worry." Mommy said, pulling us into a tight hug._

_They weren't back soon._

_They were never back._

* * *

**"Woah woah woah. Back up. Joy? Messing with Fabina? Ohhh, that girl's got a world of hurt coming if she thinks she can just up and come between my 2nd favorite ship in the entire world. OMF(Oh My Fluff/Fluffiness), did I seriously just go all ghetto? Sorry about that. I wonder where they know Jerry from? I'm sure I'll find out eventually. Ehma-amazing chapter, update soon, byeee! ;D"**

**Yes, Hugz Kissez. This is your comment. I freaking love this comment it made me laugh until I cried. So, thank you. Shout out to you!**

**Everyone go read "Sugar High" on her page! Cool, thanks!**

*** Spoiler alert: Sylar uses his powers to stop the bullet. He doesn't die.**

**Ok, so I saw THE CUTEST gay couple everrr! Well, they seemed like they were dating. Alright, so one guy was dressed douche-y, but not too douche-y. The other Had a blue plaid shirt over a t-shirt and big framed glasses. He looked nerdy but not too nerdy. Like, Fabian nerdy. So The "Fabian nerdy" guy bounced out of Baskin Robin, ice cream in hand. The douche-y but not too douche-y guy next to him, looking at him with such admiration and a small smile on his lips. The Fabian Nerdy guy looked at the DBNTD guy, eyes the same, but a giant smile on his face. I just thought, "WHY CAN'T I HAVE THAT?!" and, " They're so gonna get married... once it's legal and stuff."**


End file.
